


i don’t care about solitaire

by southwestwind



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, idk what’s happening with wilbur, probably not canon, tommy doesn’t like solitaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southwestwind/pseuds/southwestwind
Summary: tommy in the afterlife
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	i don’t care about solitaire

**Author's Note:**

> this is about the characters and not the ccs! enjoy!

Tommy was dead. He had been dead for a few days (at least according to Wilbur) but it still wasn't really processing. Surely this was all a dream. (Ah Dream, the irony.) He would open his eyes and be free of this endless void, this void where his only company was people who had hurt him (and Mexican Dream, but he's just. Something else). If that happened, he would be back to being stuck in prison with Dream, which was bad, but being dead was much worse. The weight of that was starting the press down on him. This really, really wasn't poggers.

Wilbur kept talking at him about solitaire. Tommy didn't care about solitaire. He cared about his life back down on the server. Before he had made the choice to go and visit Dream, his life was pretty good. He cared about Tubbo (oh god did Tubbo know?). He cared about the BigInnit hotel and Sam Nook (was Sam still waiting for him to come back?). He still cared about the disks (although definitely less than before, they seemed kind of useless now that he was dead). His little house seemed so lovely now, so much warmer than the emptiness that surrounded him. His family was down there, still living, still breathing. Without him.

It was settling on him that it was all gone. His peaceful life after Dream was locked up, even with the egg slowly spreading, was snatched from him by that green bastard. And what a lame way to die, struck by- 

Tommy shook his head, as if to clear it of the thoughts that he didn't want there. He didn't need to dwell on how he died. It seemed that he would have the rest of time for that. 

Which lead him to the next most concerning thing on his mind. Tubbo. He knew it was kind of stupid to be worried about him. But Tubbo was his best friend, his bro who was always there. Tommy wondered if there was a way to look down on what was happening on the server. He wanted to make sure that he was ok. It was a bit strange and selfish to hope that his death had affected Tubbo, but the thought was there anyways. And plus, surely if Wil had found a way to come back as a ghost, he could watch from somewhere.

Tommy took a little time to gather his thoughts and his confidence (after all he had all the time in the world), before going to find Wilbur.

Wilbur was playing yet another game of solitaire. Didn't it get boring, the constant shuffling a flipping of cards? Wilbur said no, and offered to teach him. Tommy refused to play everytime.

He glanced up as Tommy approached him. "Finally decided to come and play solitaire with your bro, huh?"

"No. Fuck your stupid solitaire. I don’t care about solitaire. But I did need a favor."

Wil grinned up at him from where he was sitting on the floor. "Are you sure you don't want to learn how to play solitaire?"

"Fuck your shit game, man." Tommy said with a sigh, sitting down on the ground.

"Great!" Wilbur pulled another pack of cards out from his coat (where did he get cards in the afterlife?) and slapped them down on the ground in front of Tommy. 

Wilbur explained the game and then they were playing against each other, Tommy just moving his cards around randomly and Wilbur switching cards around semi-violently.

"You said you had a favor to ask?" Wilbur glanced up at him, cards back in a neat little stack.

"What? Oh. Do you know of a way to see down into the server? I mean because you came back as Ghostbur I figured that there might be something?"

"Oh do you want to see if Dream is being punished for what's he's done?" Wil's face was smiling again, but it wasn't happy one, there was something dark behind it that sent chills down Tommy's spine. 

"Uh that's kinda weirdchamp not gonna lie. I was just going to check on Tubbo to see if he's alright."

"Oh Tubbo. Your friend. Well, right this way." 

Something about Wilbur was off. Maybe it was just because Tommy hadn't seen him in forever. But he was never really the same after L'Manberg was destroyed the first time was he? And he's had so much time to change, stuck up here in the endless emptiness. 

They walked for what felt like forever, but Tommy didn't really know how long it took, he had no sense of time up here. He was dead after all. Dead. We can just not think about that. Yep. Pog through the pain.

The brothers reached their destination, it looked like a tear in the constant darkness that surrounded them.

"Just walked over there and you can see down. I'll wait over here until you're done."

Tommy took a shaky breath and stepped up to the area of bright color.

Show me Tubbo. He thought. Show me Tubbo.

Somehow his eyes found who he was looking for. 

Tubbo was at his house in Snowchester, Ranboo and a piglin named Michael were there too. The piglin was hanging onto Ranboos leg and the three of them were laughing and smiling.

Tommy could feel a smile creeping onto his face too. He hadn't realized how much he missed seeing someone happy, Wilbur just sat and played with cards all day and Schlatt was off somewhere, sleeping or trying to take over some place or something.

Wait. Was that a ring on Tubbo's finger? And a matching one on Ranboos? Did they get married? 

Tommy tried to get a closer look, straining his eyes. And yep, there they were, two matching rings on ring fingers.

Tommy took a second to step back. He got married? And I missed it? Fuck I should have known visiting the prison was gonna be a bad idea. I missed him getting married.

He looked out at the husbands (it was going to take a little bit for that to process) and felt that ugly emptiness that had been growing inside him since he got here shrink slightly.

You look so good Tubbo. You look so happy with him. I hope you're doing well. Please don't die. I couldn't bear to see you up here in this painful void. Stay well. 

"Are you done?" Wilbur asked when Tommy turned away. "Feeling a bit better or whatever you were hoping for?"

"Fuck you Wilbur. And yeah, I am."


End file.
